To Catch You
by Hollow Exposure
Summary: Sasuke ran to catch him, but he didn't realize he already had. NaruSasu


Hello! I swear, I'm never going to cook again. This idea was also due to my attempt at cooking, so, please, enjoy.

And, if you all don't mind reading M rated one-shots, please be on the look out for my NaruSasu that will soon be posted.

This one-shot is dedicated to my cooking, which filled my head with many ideas and I do plan to write them all out, once I find enough time. And of course, this is all dedicated to all of you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish did. I really do. Oh well.

* * *

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. The rush he felt in his whole being - it was intense. And oh God, he loved it. The relaxation he felt was nothing he could compare to anything. Because Naruto's devotion to life was running. It was his ultimate drive. And he most certainly planned to keep it that way. One way or another.

He slowed down as he felt his breath become ragged. He placed his hands on his thighs as he panted. Even though he was always worn out afterwards, he couldn't come to stop his daily routine. He began to walk when he felt he had caught his breath. He spotted a bench after walking into the park a little more and sat down. He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Tired already? Hn. Disgraceful."

Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked over at the person who had spoken to him. He frowned. "What? I actually run, rather than skip like a little fairy in a dress," the blond said, annoyed. He glared at the brunette, whose smirk instantly fell off his handsome face.

For the past months, Naruto has been challenged by his, now, official rival: Uchiha Sasuke. He claimed he was the better one out of both them. And has been trying to get that point across the blond's mind. Sasuke didn't really know why he was being drawn to the blond, but he presumed it was because the blond idiot had the same hobby as he, and didn't want to come in second place.

Sasuke clenched his hands in anger. He swore, at that moment, he wanted to take that blond idiot to the ground and beat - no, Uchiha's have composure, they don't fall to such a level of filth. "Hn. Am I supposed to take offense to that? At least I don't run like a drunk who has gone insane."

Naruto laughed. "Uchiha, please. You can do whatever with it. You can take my insult and shove it up your ass, I don't really give two hells," Naruto said, getting up. He looked down at the Uchiha. "But don't get your hopes up, sugar. Your not that lucky to get something else shoved up you." The Uchiha glared furiously before he jumped the blond. Pouring all his anger at the blond with his fists, and Naruto let him.

Once he was done, he got up. He swore he felt tears dwell up in him. He couldn't believe he attacked the blond, and to his dismay, the idiot let him. "Dobe, why did you just lay there? Why didn't you fight back? You were supposed to fight back! What in the world is wrong with you?" the brunette found himself screaming at the figure on the ground.

The blond began to sit up, rubbing off the blood from his bruised lip. "Teme, did you really think I would fight back over something so trivial? I don't fight the weak, Uchiha," he said, standing up. Sasuke stared at him with widen eyes.

"I'm not weak, you moron. You're deluded. I'm far stronger than you'll ever be! Don't you dare look down at me!" the Uchiha hollered, the blond walking over to him.

"I would never, Sasuke," he said, grabbing the brunette by the wrist and pulling him in for a tight an embrace as he dug his head in the Uchiha's pale neck. "I would never - could never- hurt or fight someone in need. Someone in need of protection. Sasuke..."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's back. "Dobe, I'm not weak. Stop treating me like I am," he breathed out as he hugged Naruto back. He didn't want to be looked down on. He wanted someone to care about him.

Naruto pulled back and grabbed the Uchiha's arm as he let his forehead rest on the brunette's. "No. You're strong, Teme. Even stronger than I am. And that's why I want to protect you. So that you never fall. That's why I love you," he whispered as he stared at onyx orbs with such... love in his own. He wanted to keep the Raven safe, and make him feel protected. Because he wasn't weak. He was strong.

Sasuke widen his eyes. "You what?" he breathed out.

Naruto caressed the Uchiha's pale cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much that it hurts." Naruto brought Sasuke's forehead to his lips.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "I love you, too. But that still doesn't mean you are not a dobe, because you are."

Naruto chuckled. "Heh. And you're still my Teme. But don't think I won't still beat you in a run," Naruto challenged.

Sasuke looked up at the blond. "Is that a challenge I hear?" He smirked.

But Sasuke didn't get an answer, Naruto was already running. "I'll take that as a yes," he said to himself as he began to run after the blond idiot.


End file.
